beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Parsons
Kimberly Alexandria "Kim" Parsons (A.K.A "Strobe") is a superhuman and member of the superhero group known as U.S.S. She is the daughter of the late I.A.F soldier Corey Parsons and his wife Patricia Parsons. 'Origins' Kim was born to a middle class family on New Earth and was known to have grown up in a nice neighborhood. It wasn't until she was 5 that her parents discovered her superhuman powers of manipulating and generating her own light. Loss of a Loved One It was a long while until word got back to Kim and her mother that Corey was unfortunately killed in action on the planet Remus Prime. Kim attended her father's funeral and as was mourning over the loss of her parent; however her mother was hit hardest because she loved him so much. Struggling By 10; Kim and her mother struggled with taxes and keeping food on the table, but that led them to move to the slums of the west side of Zoom City. Her mother eventually had to put her up for adoption and she ended up at an Orphanage on Earth. Abuse & Escape Kim continued to grow up in the orphanage and was under constant abuse by the children there because of her differences. She was even treated bad by her guardian; then by 14 she decided enough was enough. Kim used her powers and blinded the kids at the orphanage; plus her guardian and escaped. Legacy Hero Academy By 14; Kim attended the Legacy Hero Academy where she met many young superhumans like her. She even became the friend of Eve Carter and even Summer Mason. Even though she had no place to live; Eve allowed Kim to live with her at Carter Palace until she could afford a place of her own. She eventually graduated the school and then attended college where she became a master in law. 'Adulthood' By 24, Kim became a successful attorney of law and also became the superheroine known as Strobe. She is also became a member of the U.S.S. Despite her past; Kim actually began dating Eve's brother Ethan and found him to be a very nice guy. She actually found him very understanding and trusted him with the secret of her dark past. Kim eventually married Ethan and even though she was harrassed by boys; Kim enjoyed the company of her husband a lot. She was also happy to know that she was apart of a family that would accept her; even if she had a dark past. Eventually though; the happiest miracle came to her, which was the fact that she was pregnant and this also excited her husband as well. She eventually gave birth to their daughter Emma and a year later; found that she was pregnant once more. This time she gave birth to their son named Derek. 'Powers & Abilities' Being born a superhuman; Kim possesses amazing powers and abilities at her disposal. *'Light Generation:' Kim's possesses an amazing ability to generate intense rays of light from her hands and body. The light can be so intense that it causes people to become temporarily or permanently blind. This also means she can control every light within the electromagnetic spectrum. *'Light Manipulation:' Kim is also known to have a power over every known form of light except that of fire. *'Optical Light Resistance:' Kim's eyes are naturally capable of withstanding the light she emits or others emit; no matter the intensity. 'Equipment' When she is Strobe; Kim also has a variety of equipment when she is on a mission. *'Super Suit:' Kim's super suit was made by Summer Mason; who created it with the use of durable regenerative nanotechnology. The suit also comes complete with a mask; composed of the same material as her suit. *'Ear Piece:' Kim is known to wear an ear piece that allows her to communicate with other members of her team. *'Smoke Bombs:' Kim is known to actually carry a small arsenal of smoke bombs; primarily for destractional purposes only. 'Personality & Traits' Kim is known to be a very sweet woman to be around and can practically make anybody's day. She is known to also have a sensitive side to her; because of her past and if anyone mentions anything related to her past, she can take it the wrong way. She does however have a serious work ethic when it comes to her job as an attorney and when she is a superhero; which has made her extraordinarily successful. She is also a very faithful wife to her husband and feels safe whenever he's around. She is also an amazing mother to Emma and Derek. 'Hobbies' Kim is known to enjoy comedy a lot and therefore loves watching the works of Dennis Leary and even George Carlin. She loves to be caressed by her husband and despite her past. She is a very happy woman and enjoys the fact that she is alive. She also enjoys swimming as well as Jogging. She is also known to enjoy playng guitar; preferably electric. 'Appearance' Kim is known to be a very attractive brunette caucasian female with blue eyes. She is known to have a very nice hour glass figure and even has skin almost as flawless as Eve Carter's. Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:U.S.S Members